1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved support structure, especially to an improved tripod structure of a stand.
2. The Prior Arts
In the fields of photographing, image capturing or music, various types of stands are used. The structural design of the support between the stand and the ground plays a very important role when the stand is in use. Factors such as the balance and endurance of the applied force, convenience of storage and transportation shall be considered. And one of the major considerations is related to the moveable folding of leg units of the stand. The structure relative to the central post and the leg units of the stand is the so-called tripod structure. For example, the Y-shaped tripod structure is the most commonly seen tripod structure, the characteristic is that it has the simple and rigid Y-shaped structure, wherein the basic structure thereof is outwardly extending three rectangular structures from the center of a circle, and the interval between adjacent rectangular structures is 120 degree which is how the Y-shaped is formed. The conventional tripod structure is very easy in assembly but the shortage is having a bulky volume, and the leg units cannot be closely folded. Moreover, the feature of an I-shaped top/down tripod is that it has an I-shaped appearance, and the design concept is the three leg units and the central post are arranged in an I-shape while being folded, such that a conventional 3D Y-shaped stand is successfully transformed to a planar I-shape. The advantage of the I-shaped stand is that it can be folded to a planar shape during the transportation for greatly reducing the transportation cost, but the disadvantage is that the stressed points are scattered thereby the force or stress which the stand is able to sustain is limited.